Dumm gelaufen
Beschreibung Staffel 1, Folge 15: Frankie and Cleo get in trouble for destroying school property. Find out what happens when they visit the Headless Headmistress! Zusammenfassung Cleo and Frankie await the arrival of Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood to whom's office they've been summoned. Cleo and Frankie talk about the circumstances that got them there. Earlier that day, they bumped into each other in the hallway, and one of Cleo's bandages got wrapped around one of Frankie's neck bolts. While Frankie urged Cleo to be careful, Cleo used violence to break free and in the process detached the neck bolt, which crashed into a statue and broke it. The headmistress arrives and orders them into her office, demanding an explanation for the broken 2,000-year old statue. Cleo hastily lies to Bloodgood that it was Frankie-and Frankie alone-who destroyed the statue, while Cleo tried to stop her. Frankie protests Cleo's version of what had transpired, but is not given the time by Bloodgood. Instead, the headmistress reveals that the smashed statue had been holding captive one of Monster High's first teachers, Irene Maiden, and now, thanks to Frankie, she is free. She congratulates Frankie over the school intercom, and every monster applauds. Seeing the adulation Frankie receives, Cleo protests that she díd help, but finds it is too late to share the praise. Charaktere "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The name "Irene Maiden" is a reference to the iron maiden, a torture device invented sometime around 1800 as a fake remnant of the "barbaric" Middle Ages. The iron maiden is an iron cabinet that people could be locked inside, which reflects the fact that Irene Maiden was trapped in a statue. * The black and white sequence shown when Cleo describes what happened is a reference to the 20th century Universal monster films. Kontinuität * It is said that Irene Maiden was "one of Monster High's first instructors" and trapped for 2000 years, meaning Monster High itself was founded sometime around the year 0 CE. The webisode "Talon Show" earlier established that Monster High was at least 1361 years old. Meilensteine * Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood makes her first appearance in the cartoon series, though she was earlier mentioned in "Substitute Creature". Meanwhile, her horse Nightmare is heard but won't be seen until the Staffel 2 webisode "Frightday the 13th". * Irene Maiden makes her cartoon debut, though she is not shown. Fehler * Even though the Monster High version of cheerleading is fearleading, Cleo says that she's missing "cheerleading" practice. This is the only time the sport is called by its human name. * When Draculaura is shown standing the hallway, the heart on her cheek is on the wrong one. Canonically, it's located on her left cheek. Here, it's on her right cheek. Weitere * The black and white sequence shown when Cleo describes what happened is a reference to the 20th century Universal monster films. Considering the webisode aired only a week after San Diego Comic-Con International, where the exclusive doll was a black and white rendition of Frankie, it appears the webisode was made to acknowledge the doll's existence in fiction. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:San Diego Comic-Con International 2010